Hermione's dirty little secret
by Anne Starlight
Summary: Harry did not see it coming when he entered the Black library one night. Hermione and Mr Weasley doing the dirty? P.S. If you don't like the pair dont read it.


Hermione's dirty little secret

It was late in the night when Harry finaly decided it was safe to visit the Black library, everyone was asleep and the light snoring coming from Ron was indication of another problem solved of not telling anyone. Mrs Weasley has kept everyone from doing anything but celebrating all week Arthur's well being, and it was the only solutions by trying to sneek at night to go and see those Dark Arts' texbooks that only had the time to glimpse at that summer. He carfully padded barefoot in with his invisibility clock on to the last floor of the house, then he carefully lifted aside the bookcase and entered the silencing barrier that kept every sound coming inside or outside the library. The first thing that he heard was the noises and he could do nothing but stare at scene that was before him.

Hermione was laying on the floor with her legs spreed and was emiting those deliciosly erotic noises that were affecting his ''wand'', and that was the only term he could think of and mostly it was Ron's falt of constantly saying it in the morning loo time.

She was fully cloted, with her blouse and short skirt on. The only item that was missed were her knickers, and he could tell that from the scenic view that she offered him from her legs spreed towards the library entrance.

She was loudly whimpering while caressing herself and pinching her clit '' Please... don't make beg! Come and take me...now!''

A redhair man stood up from the couch on Harry's right, and Harry's jaw droped.

''Spreed your legs more'' said Arthur and unfastened his trousers he pulled out his cock, he fell on his knees in front of Hemrione and positioned himself at the witch's entrance.

Harry was horrified and aroused by the sight at same time.

Mr Weasley drove himself inside the witch with only one trust , then pulled himself out quickly and repeated the motions in frantic trusts.

'' More ...deeper...''

'' You filthy bookworm slut! ...I knew when I found pleasuring yourself at night ..behind the shed this summer...you will be mine!''

'' Yes, Arthur..keep going'' she writhed underneath him. She threw her head back in pleasure as he fucked her pussy.

"Oh god Arhur don't stop, harder, ugh... harder. I want more Arhur!"

Harry was going insane with lust from the sight before him and the slapping sounds of their sexes joyning filling the room.

''Turn around Hermione'' Arhur's crazed voiced said.

Harry closed his eyes from the sensations all of this was creating inside him. But he couldn't stop from watching, he kept picturing it them even without looking, so he opened his eyes again.

Arthur entered her from behind. Hermione meowled then reached down between them and touched with the tips of her fingers where their boidies joined and brought the moisture to her lips.

''You're so tight, you fit me like a glow witch...argh...that's it. Who's your daddy?''he slapped her ass.

''Oh Daddy yessss...you are... you are...''

"Uggggg..yea daddy right their…don't stop" exclaimed Hermione.

The maddening lovemaking filled the air with a musky smell and sound of thuds and ''yes..yes..'' where all mixing in Harry's mind and ears.

"Daddy please" Hermione whimpered. Arthur not wanting to make her wait any longer starting sucking on her clit.

"Fuck.. Daddy yea right there.. I...love it when you eat me your horny bitch ..Fuckkk"

Hermione could feel the pleasure building up in her core and sheI could feel herself getting closer and closer. Arhur could feel it too and so he bent his body over hers and brought his hand around to rub Hermione's clit.

''Milk daddy's cock for him baby girl!"

She started shaking and quivering from the power of the orgasm that was ripping through her. Mr Weasley continued to rub her clit and continued on pounding into her letting me ride out her orgasm. It wasn't too long before before he too was screaming '' fuck... fuck...fuuuuck'' and cumming into her pussy.

When they were finisced Harry did not know what to do, or were or how to move without being heard.

''Hermione your body feels different, you filled up nice in those montsh we were apart'' came a muffled Arthur voice.

'' I know...I wanted to tell you'' but she was silenced by Arthur lips on hers.

''What?''

''I'm four months pregnant Arhur, we're having a baby girl'' her voice was filled with emotion.

''Oh love... what will we tell the others?''

''I'll tell the others that it's from a muggle boy back from home'' Harry heard Hemione shift and looked up. She straddled Mr Weasley on the couch and positioned his cock at her entrance again and then sheated helrself on him with one quick move.

''Good because too much is at stake... but you're mine! You heard it?'' said Arthur's angry voice.

''I'm yours, only yours'' she pressed herself on his fat tummy, in the process of their lovemaking all of their clothes were gone and what a view Harry was offered this time. It seemed right and worng at the same time. Right by the rythm and motion of their bodies and wrong by their obvious body differences, his fat tummy and balding ginger hair and her small lean figure fitting his enormous cock inside Hermione.

Harry run outside of the library and took deep breaths. He cannot tell anyone about this. Yes he was shocked but he loved those two people as family and so he swore not to tell a word to anyone about what he saw and heard.

What he did thought was to return there every night he was at the Grimmauld Place and was rewarded with the sight before him of Hermione and Arthur's union.

Hermione had her baby and named her Alisson, everyone belived her story about a muggle boy and so everyting was right.

Harry at the end told the truth about what he saw to the only person he could trust in the world and it was Remus, his love. They were bonded and were expecting a a new family in a few months after the war ended.

Hermione and Arthur did come out at the end. Their relationship was not accepted by everyone, the only people that accepted them were Harry and Remus. All four of them and Alisson and her sweet little brother Hugo lived at Grimmauld place.

Hermione decided to help Harry and Remus to have their dreams come true, for the support they showed toward her family, and was expeting Alexander Remus' child. It was her fourth pregnancy already, Lilly was her third and she was Harry's baby. All of them were happy. Their stange families become one. And Hermione loved all of her wizards, each of them showed her the stars that she always had desired but couldn't reach before loving them.

Everything was well. And you could tell that by the 15 children their household held!


End file.
